leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:VPBE/@comment-1920550-20160623043837/@comment-4270771-20160701074414
The problem with riot is that their "communication" is mostly bullshit excuses they make up out of laziness. LoL is the single most popular online game in the world, Riot is making BILLIONS of dollars. If they really wanted to put replays into the game, they would have done it. How many fan-made fully functioning replay systems have there been? 3 or 4 at least, and they were all made by groups of less than 10 people in their free time. If riot actually wanted to add the things players have been asking for for years, they would have done it. But they focus on new skins and flashy reworks because that makes them more money right now and takes less effort instead of making a real investment in the value of their game. I called this a long time ago, but if a big competitor to LoL showed up on the market, within one year Riot would start giving us the stuff they should have years ago. And lo and behold, here comes overwatch. I guarantee you if overwatch can keep its steam going for 6 months and keep taking players from LoL, Riot will start doing the things it promised. The other issue that I can't forgive, is that Riot has been running this game for SEVEN YEARS. And even now, they are making the SAME. DAMN. MISTAKE. Over and over and over and over and over again. Even in their own patch notes, they've repeatedly joked about how "oh look, whoops, we let yet another tanky character do way too much damage". It stopped being funny a long ass time ago. You have no excuse for the exact same screwup 20 times a year after doing the same job for the better part of a decade. No excuse, Riot. It's not the fucking beta anymore. This isn't fucking cute. And the tank meta is a constantly recurring problem in LoL because riot intentionally listened to the wrong part of the playerbase. Scrubs and whiny butthurt noobs. They want LoL to be a competitive game, but the balance department has ONLY been concerened with making changes that make the game take less skill and less intelligence and less work to be good at. Their idea of "counterplay" and making the game more "Friendly" is to basically do everything for you. Don't want to buy pink wards? Ok, we'll nerf all stealth mechanics for you. Twice. That cool alistar combo is something you have to practice and get good at? Nevermind, we'll do it for you automatically. Keeping track of jungle timers is hard and takes effort? Don't worry, we'll do it for you! Hell, we'll even give you timers on enemy camps for free even though it's basically cheating! You don't like dying but refuse to play more intelligently against assassins? Don't worry, we'll obliterate all the characters that do burst damage. Oh look, the only viable playstyle left that is "fun" and "safe" is to all play tanks and bruisers so that nobody dies and you have 5 full seconds to react to anything that might threaten you and you don't have to pay for any of your mistakes because you have 4k health at 20 minutes, which is the time it takes for one teamfight to end. TANK META EVERYONE!!